Twice-Blessed Children
The Twice-Blessed Children are the described children of an ancient prophecy. The children hold great magical power and wisdom. They are infamous throughout The Magical Community and The Underworld. If nurtured properly, the children could become the saviors of the world. However, if they fall under the influence of evil, they could become the world's ultimate destroyer. While the Prophecy originally talked of their only being one Twice-Blessed Child, Wyatt Halliwell, Chris Halliwell was the first exception to this . Later, the Elders, Angel of Destiny, and many other forces of Good magic banded together and altered Melinda Halliwell's genetics when she was a baby, in hopes of making her Twice-Blessed like her two older brothers. They succeeded, but this was not revealed until the year 2030 when they were all already grown. The Prophecy :When three planets burn as one :over a sky of dancing light, :Magic will rest on a holy day :to welcome a twice blessed child. History Merill The quatrain describing the prophecy was unearthed by Merrill, a powerful wizard, and mentor of Cronyn. He reasoned that the baby was to be born to the Witch Piper Halliwell and the Whitelighter Leo Wyatt. Merrill knew that the child would be born when magic rested on a holy Wiccan day. His former pupil Cronyn, and the demon Doris, planned to obtain the child to raise it as evil. Wyatt Halliwell On the Wiccan sabbath, Imbolc, which fell on the same day as the Aurora Borealis, Piper went into labor. These extraordinary planetary alignments caused all magic to halt around the world. After Cronyn and his demons were vanquished, Piper's sisters helped her give birth to Wyatt Halliwell, the first and only Twice-Blessed child. Wyatt was born in a swarm of blue orbs, and with his birth, all magic was restored to the world once more. Chris Halliwell Chris Halliwell was conceived when Leo Wyatt was still an Elder, and Piper Halliwell a Charmed One. The union of these two beings created another Twice-Blessed Child. Unlike his brother, nothing described in the prophecy happened on the day of his birth, and he also was not born in a swarm of blue orbs. However, the Elders and other forces of good ruled him Twice-Blessed due to him being the off-spring of a Whitelighter and Charmed Ones. Chris and Wyatt grew up believing that they were the only Twice-Blessed Children. Melinda Halliwell In 2008, the third child of Piper and Leo, Melinda Halliwell, displayed the power to orb, despite the fact that Leo was mortal during her conception. As they searched for answers, Kyle Brody, a Whitelighter, revealed to Leo that the former Council of Elders had made this possible in an attempt to alter the prophecy to make all three of his children Twice-Blessed. They went as far as bringing out Leo's now dormant Whitelighter DNA in Melinda. The reason they did this was to ensure that the oldest of the Charmed Ones' children would inherit the Power of Three, and become a great force of good akin to the Charmed Ones. The Council of Elders worked with forces of good such as The Angel of Destiny and Angel of Death. This was revealed to Melinda and her brother's in 2030 after they indirectly used their combined power, and Melinda tapped into her Twice-Blessed powers for the first time. Appendices The Ancient Prophecy The Prophecy is the only known dictation of the Twice-Blessed Children. A copy of The Prophecy is in the Warren Book of Shadows, and all of the Fated Ones were taught what it means. It is impossible for any demon or Warlock to erase this prophecy, as being Twice-Blessed is a part of them now. Powers and Abilities * Combined Power: Notable Spells * To Restore Magic Spell: A spell to restore magic to the world, that is cast via a bright blue light. Members * Wyatt Halliwell: First born son of Charmed One, Piper Halliwell, and Whitelighter, Leo Wyatt. He is the first born child of his generation and the child that Merrill foresaw centuries ago. On the day of his birth the planets aligned, the Aurora Borealis appeared, and magic ceased. His birth brought magic back into the world. He is also a Fated One. * Chris Halliwell: Second born son of Charmed One, Piper Halliwell, and Whitelighter/Elder, Leo Wyatt. He is the second born child of his generation. While magic did not cease for his birth, he qualified for being Twice Blessed since his parents were a Charmed One and Whitelighter/Elder. He is also a Fated One. * Melinda Halliwell: Last born child and firs- born daughter to Charmed One, Piper Halliwell, and Fallen Elder, Leo Wyatt. During Melinda's birth, nothing out of the ordinary happened that was noticeable. In fact, she was believed to be a witch and not a Whitelighter-Witch like her siblings and Aunt. When she demonstrated the ability to orb among other Whitelighter abilities, her family searched for answers. They discovered that numerous members of the Magical Community had worked together to alter her genetics and activate her Whitelighter gene in the hopes of making her a Twice-Blessed Child. They were successful, and this was revealed to Melinda in the year 2030. She is also a Fated One. Wyatt-promo-1.jpg|Wyatt Halliwell; first child Chris.jpg|Chris Halliwell; second child Melinda character profile.jpg|Melinda Halliwell; third and final child Notes and Trivia * It was originally believed that there would be only one Twice-Blessed Child, Wyatt Halliwell, but this became untrue after the birth of his siblings, Chris and Melinda Halliwell. * In order to be Twice-Blessed, a child must be born from a Whitelighter and a Charmed One. ** This becomes known in the Charmed Comics, when Kyle Brody specifically states that "Twice-Blessed" means being the off-spring of a Charmed One and a Whitelighter. * Melinda Halliwell is Twice-Blessed due to the Elders, Angel of Destiny, and other powerful beings altering her genetics to activate the Whitelighter gene within her. Category:Fated Category:Species Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Magical Groups